


Naked in the Rain

by CitrusVanille



Series: Shower the People [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot sequel to Shower the People though it can be read on its own. The puppies are taking their morning showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked in the Rain

Remus Lupin is enjoying his shower. He’s had a stressful week full of work and tests, but now it’s Saturday, and he has survived.

It’s a Hogsmeade weekend, and he’s looking forward to going into town with his friends. Well, he’s looking forward to going into town with Sirius Black. James Potter will likely be trying to get Lily Evan’s attention for the first half of the afternoon, and Peter Pettigrew will naturally follow him around. The second half of the afternoon will probably see James trying to drown his sorrows in butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks – Peter still in tow. But Remus doesn’t mind, he likes having Sirius to himself.

Remus feels his face redden, and the heat begins spreading down his neck at the ideas the thought of having Sirius to himself inspire. He considers turning the water on cold, but his hand pauses just above the temperature control, and he changes his mind. He has plenty of time, and he feels he deserves a reward for all his hard work during the week.

Yes, Remus is enjoying his shower… that is, until he realizes he’s out of shampoo.

_Shit._

Remus hears some shuffling beyond his shower’s curtain, and the water in the stall next to his turns on.

_Sirius._

Quickly, half praying the other boy hasn’t gotten into his own shower yet, half hoping he has, Remus sticks his head out.

“Can I…?” he begins, but there’s no one there.

The telltale sounds of someone moving around can be heard coming from the other shower.

Without thinking, Remus steps out of his shower and pokes his head into the other, already asking, “Siri, can I…?” he trails off, realizing all at once that this was not a good idea.

Sirius stands inches away, all perfectly tanned skin and silky black hair. The water moulds to every line of the taller boy’s body, tracing clearly defined muscles, dripping from lashes that on anyone else would be considered feminine, but on Sirius are just… beautiful.

Remus gulps, eyes following the trail the water makes as it slides from Sirius’s long hair, over broad shoulders, down a sculpted chest…

“Remus?”

Hastily, Remus looks up, meeting wide, startled grey eyes.

“Er… Uh…” Remus mumbles, feeling intensely guilty and embarrassed, and hoping against all reason that Sirius hadn’t noticed the direction of his gaze. “Never mind.”

Remus abruptly yanks his head back and darts back into his own shower, where he proceeds to bang his head against the wall. It hurts. _Good._

“You shouldn’t do that, you know,” Sirius’s voice remarks casually from behind Remus.

The brunet whirls around to see the other boy standing in the entrance to the stall, one hand holding the curtain open. He hasn’t put a towel on.

“I… Uh…” Remus stutters, feeling horribly self conscious, and _knowing_ he’s staring, but unable to help himself.

Sirius quirks an eyebrow, and very slowly drags his gaze down along the length of Remus’s body then back up, grey eyes meeting amber. “Had you wanted something?” he asks.

 _By all that is chocolate, was he_ checking me out _?_ Remus’s frantic mind is whirling. _He’s just_ standing _there… sweet chocolate he’s sexy and dripping wet… SAY SOMETHING!_ “Shampoo!” he blurts.

Sirius blinks. His face gradually turns very red, and Remus is sure it isn’t from the steam. “Oh. Right. Sure.”

The curtain falls back into place, and there’s a bit of a splash from the next stall – presumably Sirius stepping back inside.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” comes the low sound of Sirius’s voice. Due to the nearness of the full moon, Remus’s sensitive hearing picks up the string of curses as clearly as if they’d been spoken in a normal tone – to anyone else, the swearwords would be inaudible.

 _Is he embarrassed?_ Remus’s frenzied mind wonders, jumping frenetically from thought to thought. _Did he think I wanted something else? Does he realize that I_ do _? Does_ he _want something else?_

An arm thrusts around the curtain, holding a bottle.

“Shampoo,” Sirius’s voice explains from the other side of the still-closed curtain.

Remus hesitates a moment, wondering desperately if he should take it and try to pretend the whole awful episode never happened, or if he should take a chance for once in his life, and just _act_ , instead of trying to think everything through.

The moment lengthens, and the bottle twitches.

“Remus?” Sirius’s voice sounds nervous.

And it’s that nervousness that decides Remus. Sirius is never nervous, or, if he is, he never lets it show. If Remus can hear it in the other boy’s voice, maybe, just maybe, there’s a chance.

Remus reaches out, but instead of taking the bottle, he grabs the tan wrist and pulls, dragging the rest of the arm and the attached body – still towel-less – into the stall.

Sirius stumbles, off-balance, and falls against Remus, knocking the smaller boy against the wall and landing on top of him.

Remus’s eyes drift shut and he can’t suppress a small moan at the feel of the other boy’s body flush against his own.

Sirius tries to pull away, but Remus refuses to release his grip.

“Are you okay?” comes Sirius’s worried question. “Did I hurt you?”

Remus forces his eyes open to see Sirius’s face close to his own. He searches the other boy’s eyes then leans forward and presses a kiss to the red lips hovering only inches away.

There’s a startled gasp from Sirius, and it is Remus’s turn to pull away, his mind beginning to panic.

“I’m sorry…” he starts to say, but Sirius covers his mouth with a large hand. Remus can feel the slight calluses from broom-riding drag across his lips.

“Don’t apologize.” Sirius’s voice is husky. “Just tell me… did you mean it?”

Remus raises his eyes to meet Sirius’s, and nods.

Slowly, almost as if he doesn’t believe what his ears hear, a smile of relief and joy spreads across Sirius’s face. His hand leaves Remus’s mouth only to pin the brunet’s wrists to the wall as his mouth descends to return the kiss.

Remus’s body arches into it as he parts his lips, allowing the begging tongue entrance to his mouth. A groan escapes one of them, but Remus isn’t sure which.

They part to breathe, both panting slightly.

“Even better than I thought it would be,” Sirius breathes against Remus’s neck, water dripping from his hair onto Remus’s shoulders to mix with the water still falling from the spigot.

“You thought about it?” Remus manages to gasp. He works one hand free of the taller boy’s grip, and caresses the smooth skin of Sirius’s back, delighting in the way the other boy shudders and presses even closer in response.

“All the time,” comes Sirius’s ragged admission. “Why do you think I take such long showers?”

Remus’s laugh turns into a groan of want at the friction of the other boy rubbing against him. _The other shower’s still on,_ he thinks, but then his thoughts start to scatter as the rubbing increases, and Sirius begins to trail kisses up Remus’s neck.

“What do _you_ think about?” Sirius inquires, biting lightly into Remus’s earlobe.

The air snags in Remus’s throat and his puts his hand on Sirius’s chest to push the dark-haired boy back far enough to meet his eyes.

Sirius looks at him curiously, his chest rising and falling under Remus’s hands in time with his heavy breathing.

Remus smiles. “You,” he says simply, then leans in for another kiss.

**End**


End file.
